Killia
|-|Base= |-|Tyrant Revelio= Summary Killia is the protagonist of Disgaea 5 and the Overlord of the Cryo Blood Netherworld. A cold and stern loner renowned for his incredible power and equally incredible appetite, he seeks revenge against Void Dark for killing Liezerota, the love of his life, joining the Rebel Army to do so. But he soon finds himself yearning for something beyond empty vengeance. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, possibly 2-A | 3-C, possibly 2-A | 2-A Name: Killia, "Killdia" Origin: Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance Gender: Male Age: 2075 Classification: Dragonewt, Tyrant Overlord, Cryo Blood Overlord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Martial Arts, Flight, Non-Corporeal, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Reactive Power Level (Via War Demon), Creation, Healing, Ice, Fire, Wind, Light, Darkness, Soul, Space and Time Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Magic, Necromancy (Via Broken Faith Magia), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (can inflict poison, sleep, paralysis, charm, forget, cursing, and shrink), Afterimage Creation, Power Nullification (via the shrink effect), Resistance to Cosmic Radiation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Soul Manipulation, and Time Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Glyph Creation, Hellfire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Homing Attack, Portal Creation, Afterimage Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Duplication, Attack Reflection, Telekinesis, Instinctive Reaction (Their body automatically blocks incoming attacks without thinking), Precognition (Can see enemy attacks before they happen), Resistance Negation (His attacks can bypass Fire, ice, air, and light resistances), Healing Negation (Lowers enemy healing magic to 50% power.), Damage Reduction (Can lower the damage of attacks of those effected by a status effect), Damage Boost (Passively boosts the damage of their fire, ice, air, and light attacks by 30%), Death Manipulation (Can inflict the deathblow status), Purification (Type 2; Can remove mind controlling curses, and Possession with Avidya Holy Water, and Macrocosm. Type 3; Can remove the Sleep, Shrink, Charm, Depraved, Curse, forget, paralysis, and poison Status effects) Attack Potency: Solar System level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Far Stronger then the fodder of the Lost Army, Is considered to be in the running for Strongest Overlord) | Galaxy level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Should be stronger then the Flora Beast who can do this, and those that can use Galaxy Comet, Is considered to be in the running for Strongest Overlord) | Multiverse level+ (As an Overlord-class Demon, he is far more powerful than nameless fighters and grunts who can replicate the big bang with a single punch, participated in the battle against Void Dark and fought him single-handedly prior to joining the Rebel Army, but lost, Is arguably the most powerful member of the Rebel Army and defeats Void Dark with his Ultimate Demon Technique - Ultimate Skill: Macrocosm attack. Was able to fight the combined might of Zetta, Pram, and six Pettas by himself for awhile but ultimately was about to lose) Speed: Massively FTL (Should be faster than the Prinny) | Massively FTL+ (Can dodge Omega Star) | Massively FTL+ (Is 20x faster then those that can out speed the Big bang skill) Lifting Strength: Class Z (can easily rip the moon from it's orbit) | Pre-Stellar (Capable of physically matching characters who can pull several giant planets towards themselves with relative ease) | Pre-Stellar (Same as before) Striking Strength: Solar System Class, possibly Multiversal+ | Galactic, possibly Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ (Primarily fights in hand-to-hand combat, even against other Overlords) Durability: Solar System level, possibly Multiverse level+ | Galaxy level, possibly Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ (Has tanked attacks from a berserk Usalia and Void Dark, and survived attacks from full power Pram) Stamina: Very high (As an Overlord, he can tear through scores of other demons without much effort) Range: Standard melee to interplanetary with melee attacks, and projectiles, Interstellar with spells | Galactic with spells and projectiles | universal with Big Bang, and magic | Multiversal+ with spells Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Killia is one of the most skilled hand-to-hand combatants in the Rebel Army. Having been personally trained by Goldion when the latter was in his prime, he has mastered nearly every technique of the Ultimate Demon Fist style and tutored fellow student Zeroken into becoming a fearsome fighter in his own right. He is also creative enough to create his own techniques, creating an improved version of the Avidya Holy Water technique after using it to save Goldion from Void's brainwashing. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * War Demon: One of Killia's personal Evilities which boost his stats every attack he does. * Tyrant Revelio: Killia's Overload, in which he taps into his full power as the Cryo Blood Overlord, dramatically increases his attack power and allowing him to make four times as many movements as he would normally, greatly increasing the effectiveness of his assault. * Exploding Tiger: Killia rushes through a group of foes with a powerful straight punch that encases them in ice. * Hellfire Shot: Killia leaps backward before charging his fist with flame and leaping back into the fray, raining streams of fire upon his foes before unleashing a large fireball that engulfs the entire area in a massive inferno. * Ultimate Demon Technique - Ultimate Skill: Avidya Holy Water: Killia batters the target with a furious series of punches and kicks that knocks them into the air before driving his fist deep into their stomach. He then proceeds to unleash an incredibly destructive beam of purifying energy to destroy them. * Ultimate Demon Technique - Ultimate Skill: Macrocosm: After using his Overload, Killia bombards his foe with a blindingly fast series of strikes before smashing them into the ground. He then proceeds to leap above his target and obliterate them with an even more powerful version of the Avidya Holy Water Technique. Key: Early Game | Mid Game | Late Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nipponverse Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Demons Category:Dragons Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Chi Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Leaders Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Creation Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Healers Category:Necromancers Category:Chefs Category:Tragic Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Matter Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Portal Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Size Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Space Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Death Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Purification Users